Seven Years
by TheHeartofWriting
Summary: Seven years can change your life...In seven years a daughter lost, the circle of Sibuna broken, a past love forgotten, and yet a new mystery unfolding. In seven years can everything change for the better? 1st HOA fanfic! Please Read & Review Sibuna!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow writers, readers or just plain Sibuna fans! Right now I'm taking creative writing in school and was given the freedom to write about whatever I choose, thus introducing you to my story,Seven Years. So far I have ten chapters typed and ready to be uploaded and have outlined my story to chapter 50 and have already begun a sequel, it all depends on the reviews I receive (don't worry I won't make you post "so many reviews" before I post). All I ask is that you enjoy my story, tell your friends to read it, and give me feedback (reviews). Thank you all so much and enjoy! Sibuna!****  
**

**A few things to know before the story begins, this takes place their senior year. The school dance being their prom. Nina is the only one that knows about Senkhara, so the search for the mask hasn't begun, but it will Trust Me. Nina and Fabian have been dating since season 1. It may seem like I'm really explaining the characters, but thats mainly because my teacher had no clue what House of Anubis is and wanted me to explain it to him. With this being said, please enjoy!**

Seven Years

Chapter 1:House of Heartbreak

Nina:

I set my golden masquerade mask upon the table as I stood from my seat in the lounge. The chaos around me was making my head spin and I needed a few minutes to take in my surroundings. The school dance was in full swing and I was feeling the effects of excitement, but shock over seeing my nemesis Joy, in the same dress as I

_~Fabian my best friend, and I walked through the red curtain entrance ready for a night of just relaxing and not worrying about the mysteries we had been facing for the past weeks. For once I felt like myself, not having to hide the fact that I was the chosen one or that I was American. A smile was upon my face as Fabian took my hand and we walked into the room only to encounter the girl who I longed to stay away from. Joy, stood in the exact same dress with pink sequenced flowers. She glared at me, then turned her eyes to Fabian, a smile on her face as she neared us and I felt Fabian let go of my hand._

_ "My dress..." the short brunette said, in her British accent crossing her arms._

_ "Your dress...I bought this dress from Jerome." I stated, as I looked around for the conniving blonde boy but he was nowhere to be found. Knowing there was nothing we could do now, we agreed to stay away from each other in the hopes that no one would notice, but that didn't mean I was over it. Joy had been out to get me since the moment I had returned to the boarding school. She claims I stole her life and in someways I had taken her friends, her room, her place at school, but one thing I hadn't taken was Fabian. I knew that he had the right to choose who he wanted, but in my heart I could only wish he would choose me.~_

The night was supposed to be fun, my Senior prom, but so far it had been a disaster. For once I wanted one night without sneaking out passed ten to look for clues in the dusty attic or dealing with Joy's competing eyes. People gathered in bunches around the room, the sofas which earlier filled the room were now replaced with round tables and snack trays lined with food. On stage I saw Victor, the headmaster towering over my friend Patrica who as always just rolled her eyes with annoyance at his strictness. Beside her stood the new American Eddie, who looked pleased at his accomplishment of ruining the band. I walked out of the room into the dark hallway lined with lockers as I wished this night to get better. Seeing my friend Amber in her mint green feathered dress she tore her matching mask from her face showing her flawless white skin and long blonde hair.

She smiled her bubbly smile as always as she neared me, "Isn't this dance even better than the one I threw our freshman year?" Amber asked, excitement in her voice.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and I nodded my head in agreement, "Its great Amber." I said. I knew I should tell her about Joy and I wearing the same dress, but as always someone interrupted me. A tall kid dressed in a suit and tie stood next to Amber, but the mask they wore wasn't masquerade, but a monster mask.

With a huff and roll of her eyes Amber turned to the masked person, "Alfie...I told you, if you wanted to be my date you couldn't wear the monster mask!" she said annoyed.

As Amber spoke Alfie pulled the mask off revealing dark brown skin and a goofy grin as he stared at Amber, "You never said I couldn't wear the mask. You just told me to wear something green and classy. Judging by the color I would say this mask is green and Frankenstein is a classic movie. "He said as he slipped the mask back onto his head.

"Nina please help me here..." Amber begged, and I put my hands up in defense. At this rate I would never get to talk to Amber about Joy so I was happy when Alfie went for the cupcakes leaving us girls alone.

"Amber, we need to talk." I stated, with a worried look on my face. Like always Amber was all ears as the friend guru of basically everything.

"What can I do for my BAF?" Amber questioned, using her "best American friend" saying which made me smile.

"Its about-" I started, but was cut off by a flash of black as someone hid behind the curtain of the door. Amber looked even more confused than normal as she walked over to the curtain yanking it back to see Jerome hiding.

"Amber! I'm trying to hide!" Jerome stated, as he pulled back at the curtain

"What did you do this time? Did you put fake spiders in the punch bowls again?" Amber asked, with her hands on her hips.

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "He's hiding from , because he tried selling off three identical dresses to me, Joy and ." I said, glaring at Jerome.

"It was for a good cause...and I gave you your money back..." Jerome said, still hiding behind the curtain

"In the words of Patrica which I don't use often, you're such a slimeball Jerome!" Amber said, raising her voice.

"Shh...Amber indoor voice! I'm hiding remember?" Jerome said, in a forceful whisper. I crossed my arms as I shook my head knowing full well that I had set myself up in one of Jerome's scams. I heard the sound of heels clapping against the tile floor and when I turned around I saw 's wearing my dress with her arms too crossed over her chest as she stared at the curtain

"Jerome Clarke, come out now or you will be cleaning more than just the school toilets with a toothbrush." said, in an authoritative tone.

The tall shaggy haired Jerome stepped from behind the curtain, a defeated look on his face," I must say you look ravishing in that dress tonight...'Jerome trailed on, as he walked with the English teacher to her room.

"I told him not to do it..." Alfie said, walking over to us a mouthful of cupcake along with one in his left hand and his mask in the other.

"Alfie Lewis you knew!" Amber asked, shocked and she hit him in the side resulting in him to wince in pain.

"This is just great...my one night to be with Fabian and he is too busy drooling over Joy." I said, upset.

"Come on Neens...everyone knows he's liked you since the night Patrica locked you in the attic" Amber said, and I couldn't help but give her a weak smile. Maybe Amber was right? Fabian and I had been through so much. I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach at the thought of dancing with the tall brown haired boy. Staring into his deep brown orbs as he twirled me around the room. I turned from Amber and Alfie making my way towards the lounge entrance. The rock music which was once heard coming from the stage is now a classical sound. The lights are dimmed low and glancing around for Fabian I spot him in the corner and my heart begins to break as I witness him kissing someone, that someone being Joy. My heart plummeted to my stomach, and try as I might I can't turn away. My knees grow weak and with tears burning down my cheeks I somehow manage to turn around. My vision is clouded over with tears as I literally bump into someone.

"Nina whats wrong?" the voice asks, and I recognize it as Amber.

"Fab...Fabian...and...he...he..."I choked out.

"Small words..." Amber says, trying to calm me down.

"Fabian kissed Joy..."I say, as my heart breaks into pieces. Amber is too shocked for words as I tried to clear my head.

"Promise me...just don't let Fabian come find me..."I cried, as I then proceeded to run out of the school.

Fabian:

The night couldn't be going any better if I had dreamt it. I pulled away from the girl I cared so deeply about, a smile still upon my face as I take her hand in mine. Slowly she pulls down her mask and I froze.

"J...Joy?" I stuttered, taking a step back, letting go of her hand.

"I didn't mean to surprise you...you kissed back..." she said, her smile never leaving her face as she tried to step closer to me. I couldn't believe what I had just done and I hoped Nina hadn't seen. Without a word to Joy I quickly turned away and walked out of the lounge meeting Amber's furious glare. Before I could even speak I felt the pain as she smacked my arm.

"Ah...what was that for?" I questioned, rubbing my arm.

"Fell on Joy's lips did you?" she yelled, and I just stood there with my mouth open wide.

"Amb...Amber...I can explain..." I said, as she only nodded her head with a roll of her eyes.

"I kissed a girl in the exact same dress and...and mask as Nina...all...all I want is to make sure she didn't see...Did she?" I asked, fear rising within me and when I didn't get a direct response I was left even more confused.

Nina:

My crying was now silent tears as I made my way through the dark to the big Victorian house. I rubbed my shoulders feeling a brisk breeze run through my long brown hair wiping in the wind. I walked the steps to Anubis house and opened the door hearing a squeak as it opened and shut behind me. I heard the soft sound of footsteps as I made my way towards the stairs hoping to be left alone for the rest of the evening.

"Nina love...?" I heard, the sweet voice of my house mother Trudy say. I turned around to see a saddened look on her face and immediately I knew something was wrong.

"What? What is it?" I asked, in a whisper.

"It's you gran...she's in the hospital...I already called you a cab and got you a flight home." Trudy said.

"Thank...thank you Trudy."I stuttered, as I took in a shallow breath. As I walked the stairs to the room I shared with Amber, I felt like a corpse walking as only the shell of who I once was. I couldn't loose my gran, she was the only one I had left. I began to pack my bags, not really paying much mind into folding or taking much care. I quickly scribbled down a message leaving it on my bare mattress. I take the handle of my suitcase and open the door when a cloud of black smoke stands before me and in the shadow I see the ghostly spirit of the woman who has been secretly stalking me. Branding me as the only one who could solve her mystery, me because I'm the chosen one.

"What about my quest...I need you to find me the Mask of Anubis!" she said angry. Normally I would cower away, but I'm too exhausted to fight back or even be frightened. I just take a deep breath and step forward walking through the cloud of smoke as if she wasn't even there and I walked downstairs. I take one final look around before taking my Eye of Horus necklace from around my neck, feeling the cool metal and seeing the glowing red eye in the center. Opening the locket I see the young child before me and I smile weakly.

"Goodbye Sarah..." I whisper, as I shut the locket of her from my sight and walkout the door seeing the waiting cab.

Fabian:

I walked the path back to Anubis house the fresh air clearing my head. I saw a cab pulling away from the house and although I was puzzled as to why it was there I was too confused about the whole kiss with Joy. Amber had never given me a straight answer on whether or not Nina had witnessed the kiss and frankly I wasn't to sure if I wanted to know the truth. I walked through the large doors of the house I had called home for years. I debated on just going to bed, but my feet dragged me upstairs to Nina's room.

Knocking on the door I called out to her,"Nina...Nina?" When I got no response I just opened the door, shocked to find her belongings gone. A note sat upon her bed and I quickly read over it sitting on her bed.

A few weeks had passed and I still hadn't heard a word from Nina. Amber was saddened to not have roommate as we all felt bad for Nina and her gran, well everyone except for Joy. I walked down the beaten path towards the old Frobisher-Smyth library reminiscing on memories from long ago.

_~It had been the week just after term two had started and being our latest mystery, I had lead Nina to this very path._

_ "So where are you taking me?" she asked, with a smile as I held her hand. She looked so beautiful even with her long curly brown hair twirled into a small ponytail dressed in her school uniform with the trademark maroon jacket._

_ "You'll see..."I replied, as I saw the old library through the clearing. Nina must have seen it to, for she stopped in tracks and stared at it. I felt her hand squeeze mine tighter and I gave her a questioning look._

_ "I should have known that your romantic walk would lead us to a haunted library..." she said, with a laugh.~_

I stood leaning against the old stone building, Nina's creased letter in my hands. The sound of footsteps tore me from my thoughts and I saw Joy with a smile on her face as she walked up to me. I knew she liked me, there was no doubt about that. She was pretty in her short, brunette, way and we did have somethings in common but I always thought of her as just a friend.

"I thought I would find you here..." she said, as she leaned against the wall too. Eyeing the letter, she took my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

"She's not coming back...but I'm here for you...always..." Joy said, and all I could do was sigh.

**A/N: I know it ended like any other breakup between Nina and Fabian, but I promise you, if you continue along this journey with me, it will send you into a brand new adventure. This is not your typical House of Anubis story. **

**What's coming next on The House of Anubis? Sevens years will have passed, Nina will encounter an old friend, and a new mystery will begin. I can't wait for you to read it! Please Review and Tell your friends!  
**

**Sibuna!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I received, I was so excited to read them. In the last chapter, we ended with Nina leaving the house upon news that her gran was sick, and even worse was the fact that she left on a broken heart. Now we jump seven years into the future, I wonder what will happen? Please Read, Review, and Tell Your Friends! Sibuna!**

**Reviewers:  
**

**hoajlmtsdlagfan:Thank you so much for your review, don't worry this is just the beginning,  
**

**Allstar weekend lover: Thank you, I will try to update as often as I can.  
**

**Magykpaw:Thank you for the advice about Patricia's name being miss spelled, I corrected the mistake in this chapter.  
**

**kswiftie:Thank you, and I will be updating often. I have ten chapters typed so no need to worry.  
**

**rich872:I'm happy you enjoyed the scene between Nina and Senkhara, she will play an important role as the story continues. Mores to come in the House of Anubis  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 2:House of Return

Nina:

My handwriting was bumpy as I sat on the train heading to England. Its been seven years since I left my life here and traded it for the one back in America. So much has changed since than and I have to fight to keep the tears from forcing through. I bit down on my lower lip sighing, as I look out the train window watching as the scenery around me goes by. It seems the same as it had been those few years ago when I was back in school. Memories flooded my mind of the hours I spent searching for clues with my friends, the adventures and secrets we uncovered together seemed like a lifetime ago. I feel the train coming to a stop and I see the station within walking distance. I close my leather bound journal, stuffing it into my brown satchel which I crossed over my shoulder. I took the old fashion camera from the empty seat beside me and placed that too around my neck. Taking my ticket from my black leather coat, I show it to the serviceman as he takes my hand and helps me down from the train.

"Enjoy your visit to Liverpool England." he says in his thick British accent.

I smile politely, "Thank you..." I said, as I take a look around. This wasn't just a visit, this was me here to stay and I felt a slight uneasy wondering if this was truly the best thing to do. So much has happened and in my heart I knew I needed a change in scenery. A young serviceman brought me my suitcase and I remembered the first time this happened and how excited I had been to be starting boarding school in England. Now that's just a faded memory, another to be locked away for another day. Sighing, I walked to the front of the station where I hailed one of the waiting cabs eager to make money off people like me who needed a ride. An old man dressed in a black trench coat opened the back door for me and set my luggage in the trunk. He climbed inside and turned on the engine and began to make his way from the side of the curb

"Where to Miss?" he asked, nicely.

"The Corner Inn."I said, simply and the man nodded his head.

"This your first time here?" he asked, curiosity in his voice as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"No...I spent a few years here for school..."I said, looking at my fidgeting hands. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as I thought about what my life would now be like.

"Were here..." the man said, as he cut me from my thoughts. I paid him for the ride and took my suitcase in hand as I made my way inside the small inn. The foyer was cozy as it had a small fireplace lit with a couch in front. An old woman with graying hair and thick rimmed glasses stood behind the front desk and I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Hi...I would like a room please." I said, with a smile as I sat my luggage down.

"Sure thing dearie." she said sweetly, as she opened up a big book and skimmed down the rows of rooms.

"I have just the thing for a young woman like yourself..." she said, as she turned her back to grab an old fashion key.

"The room is just up those stairs, first door to the right." she said, in her British accent.

I took the key from her and gave her another smile, "Thank you..." I said, as I picked up my luggage and walked up the stairs. I found my room to be number seven, just like everything else in my life. I unlocked the door finding a nice and simple room including a purple flowered bed with laced curtain windows. A hand carved dresser stood opposite the bed and a small bathroom lay off to the side. There was no TV, but I planned to do sight seeing and writing in my days to come here. I hoped to keep my stay here at the inn short and planned to get a small flat of my own. I sat down on the bed, feeling the coils springing beneath me. I sighed taking my locket into my hand, opening it to see the little girl name Sarah with her smile radiating up at me.

~_I was walking along the cobblestone path to my new school. It was still my first week here and __so far I wasn't having the best experience studying abroad. In just two days I had managed to be yelled __at by my roommate who insists I had something to do with her friend Joy's disappearance, I had food thrown and spilled on me, and manage to get myself locked in the forbidden spooky attic. I wanted to cry I was feeling so homesick, but upon seeing an old woman staring at the Anubis house caught me by surprise._

_ "That's my house." she said, simply with a smile on her face. Her words caught me off guard and I led her to a nearby bench._

_ "Actually that's my house...well my boarding school..." I said, with a smile._

_ "That's my house." she said again, as if I hadn't even said anything._

_ "OK..that's your house. Would you like to go inside?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she didn't try to run off as I thought of away to get her back to where ever she truly belonged._

_ "No...no...he's watching. I can't go in..." she said standing, as she looked frightened and began to walk away. I quickly caught up to the old woman, not wanting her to get lost and a few streets down the road I saw a retirement home where I helped her inside._

_ "Emily...there you are." A woman dressed in a nurses outfit said as she helped this woman named Emily to a rocking chair._

_ "Would you like some tea?" the nurse asked, and I nodded my head. When the nurse left the room the old woman name Emily became lively again as she took off a locket and placed it in my hands._

_ "Oh, I can't take this from you Emily..."I said, pushing it back towards her but she just shook her head._

_ "My name is Sarah...you must keep it safe. The raven is watching you..." she said, and I was left confused._

_ "The raven?"I asked, confused._

_ "Emily I-"I started._

_ "Sarah...my name is Sarah. You know me Nina." she said, and this time I just stared into her eyes. I was frightened by the fact that she knew my name, but somehow I did feel as if I knew her.~_

The memory began to fade, and with that reality set in and my stomach gave a small growl. Standing up, I closed my locket and headed downstairs with the key in my pocket. The woman was still at the desk as I went out the front door. The sky was just turning dark as I walked the streets for a place to eat finding a small pub and diner on the street corner. Rain drizzled down as I made my way inside. The place was small and there were a few people spread out amongst the tables as I neared the front counter taking a seat on one of the stools.

"What would you like?" A chubby man in an old t-shirt asked, as he cleaned a glass behind the counter.

"Coffee and a cheese burger please." I said, as I shrugged my wet leather jacket off my shoulders exposing the dark red tank top I had underneath. The man behind the counter brought me a steaming cup of hot coffee and I took a sip feeling the warmth take the slight chill away. My ears picked up the sound of a guitar as it strummed in the background and then I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again. Was my mind playing tricks on me? I dared to find out as I turned around and as I did there sat my first crush Fabian as he strummed his guitar singing a song.

Fabian:

I brushed the water off of my shoulders as I made my way through the back entrance of the pub, guitar in hand as I walked through the dimmed hall to the small stage. Its become a nightly thing for me to come here and play a few of my songs. I wasn't a professional, but it was something I loved to do. I

opened my guitar case, taking out the old acoustic instrument and took a seat on a stool in front of the mic. I took a quick glance around seeing a few customers and as I began to strum, that's when I saw her. It couldn't be her I told myself as I sang the lyrics to a song I had recently wrote. The young woman turned around and my heart skipped a beat as I focused on her not believing my eyes still. The song came to an end and with that did the woman stood carrying her jacket in hand and quickly I set my guitar down.

"Wait!"I yelled, as I ran up to her and I could tell that even though this girl now woman was older, she was still my Nina.

"Fabian..." she said simply, and I nodded my head. Once again I felt like a shy, young school kid who would blush at every glance given towards him.

"Its...its so good to see you." I said with a smile.

She looked down giving me a weak smile, "Its good to see you too..." she said.

Silence fell over us and without comprehending what I was about to do I asked,"Would you care to meet me for breakfast tomorrow? I know this really good cafe." I said and I got ready for her to shut me down, but instead she nodded back.

"That would be great..." she said and with that she left. Even though years had passed I still had the same love for her I had the first day I met her, yes, Nina Martin was back in my life.

Patricia:

I shut the door to Fabian's , my shoulder length red hair becoming wet as I walked down the cobble streets in my worn hoodie. Life since Anubis hasn't been easy, but I was tough. I mostly roamed the streets for the better part of the days, crashing at Fabian's at night. It was strictly friends only and I enjoyed the times we spent together as we talked about the old days. My high school boyfriend Eddie left me to travel back to America. I couldn't see myself taking off, not knowing if I would return so I stayed here and once the House of Anubis closed I was left to fend for myself. I walked down the dark alley making my way to Jerome's place as we had recently hooked up. I was nearing his apartment when the sound of footsteps walking towards me quickened and before I could turn around someone in a black hood pulled me into their arms and as I struggled to break free, they just held tighter. Something wet was put over my nose and mouth, within seconds I could feel myself losing self conscious and then...then everything went black.

**Thank you all for reading chapter two of Seven Years, I can't wait to read your reviews. I plan on posting chapter three tomorrow, it all depends on how I'm feeling (kinda sick), anyways thank you!**

**What happens next on the House of Anubis? Nina and Fabian will have their first real talk about everything that has happened. Returning to Anubis House brings a new mystery to the surface, a secret about Nina's life will be revealed and another friend will become involved.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey everyone! I decided to upload Chapter three now because I might not get to later. Thank you so much for continuing the adventure as we find out what will conspire as past lovers Nina and Fabian talk and take a stroll to Anubis House, where unbeknown to them, a mystery will be begin. Please Read, Review, and Tell Your Friends to read. Sibuna!**

**Reviewers:  
**

**rich872:I'm so happy that you noticed the number seven, yes it will be played out a lot in my story and will have a big impact on the ending...I can't wait for you to find out more. Thank you so much for your encouraging words, this is only the third chapter and yet I have received so much feedback.  
**

**Peddie-Fabina-Jara-04: Thank you so much for checking out my story. Don't worry in this chapter you will see the relationships have changed and throughout the story will continue to change. It will be an adventure to see how the characters will interact with each other after so many years apart.  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 3: House of Mysterious Beginning

Nina: 

Sunshine poured through the window with the lace curtains, it took me a few minutes to clear the sleep from my mind remembering that I'm back in England. The clock downstairs could be heard chiming and I counted eight. I looked around the room spotting my leather jacket on the bed post at the end of the bed where I left it to dry. Last nights events came flooding back to me all at once as I relived my encounter with Fabian all over again. A feeling of unease formed in the pit of my stomach. Was I really ready to reopen that chapter of my life again? The feeling spread as more thoughts began to consume my mind, try as I might to tell myself not to go, I couldn't turn away Fabian. I stood from the comfy bed, the sheets still wrinkled from sleep as I stepped onto the cold wood floor stretching my aching muscles. The floor squeaked breath my feet as I walked to the bathroom closing the door. I turned on the shower hearing the water clanking through the old pipes before bursting forth in small droplets. I quickly got in, feeling the warmth of the water relaxing me. I finished my shower wrapping a clean white towel around my body and turned towards the steamed mirror. With my fist I moved my hand in a circular motion revealing my reflection. A mass of wet curly brown hair framed my face as I gave a small sigh and walked back into the main bedroom. No light was needed as the sunlight cast its glow into the room. I dressed in a long pale blue sweater and dark blue jeans, my hair was drying rather quickly and I decided to let it just fall around my shoulders as usual. I slipped a pair of black flats onto my feet and placed my black jacket over my sweater, My brown satchel was once again crossed over my chest to the right side and adding my Eye of Horus necklace as the last of my daily routine. I walked down the stairs seeing the kind woman who gave me the room sitting behind the desk a cup of tea and book in hand. She glanced up and with a cherry smile on her face she said good morning.

"Good morning," I replied back with a smile. The grandfather clock against the wall read 8:30 and I knew I had plenty of time to locate the cafe. Though I had spent years studying here, little did I ever go to town which seemed to be a world of its own. The cobble streets were lined with tiny shops and people rode bikes or walked rather than drove cars. Most of the rain from the night before was already gone from the early morning sun, and I found the combination of my jacket and sweater to be just right. I looked around at the different shops such as the Liverpool Gazette, Audrey's Salon and The Corner Shop. Turning the corner I spotted the Rovers Inn and I stopped taking a quick deep breath at finding my place. I gripped the door handle, wishing to find some excuse to keep me from going in, but none came and I stepped inside. I glanced around for Fabian hoping that maybe he had forgotten, but in the corner sat a small table where Fabian sat. His head was down as he stared at what looked to be a blueberry muffin and cup of steaming coffee as I made my way towards him.

"Umm...Hi." I said a bit shy, as I now stood next to the table. He quickly glanced up with his brown eyes and smiling face. He stood up and gave me a small hug which was both a big akaward yet inviting and I felt my cheeks redden slightly. We took our seats across from each other and I took note of the gray sweater he wore with dark jeans, his brown hair was neatly brush to the side.

Taking off my leather jacket I heard Fabian say, " I hope a coffee and cinnamon bun is okay? I know that was your favorite..." he trailed on and I smiled seeing the food in front of me.

"Its good...thank you." I said and once again silence fell between us.

"So how is-"

"Its great to-" we both said at the same time, and I saw Fabian blush slightly before looking down again.

"You go first..." he said, with a small smile looking at me.

"How is everyone?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"As far as I know everyone is great." Fabian said, and this time his eyes stayed on me as if trying to unlock who I am.

"Its great to see you Nina...I missed you..." Fabian said, and I felt a small twinge of pain wondering if I would have come back would things be different.

"Its good to see you too..." I replied with a shaky breath, hoping he hadn't noticed. More silence fell between us and I thought of what to say.

"So how is your gran?" Fabian asked a smile on his face which changed when he saw my downcast one.

"She um...she died a few months after I left..." I said through shaky breaths, I had to put my head down to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Nina..." Fabian said softly, he put his hand over mine. The touch of his hand sent shivers down my spine and I pulled away with a blush.

"Its okay...shes in a better place." I said weakly finding something to say.

"Are you seeing anyone? Joy?" I asked, my stomach knotting hoping he would say no.

"Um...no...no...we tried the whole dating thing-" Fabian seemed to leave that unspoken as if trying to erase the memory.

"Are you? Seeing anyone...?" Fabian asked timidly.

"No..." I simply said, as I tried but failed to keep the memories away.

_~'She is never coming back Nina!' the young dark haired boy said. He was tall and thin but muscles could be seen through his t-shirt.  
_

_"Don't you think I know that Ty?" I shouted back, as we argued for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. A storm was brewing outside just like the one inside was heating up at well, the energy so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
_

_"No Nina! I don't think you get that...your still searching...! You...you haven't eaten in twenty-four hours and your so tired you can barely stand..." Ty said standing across from me, his face just as hurt as mine. I sat on the couch as more tears split from my eyes as the memories continuously played __in my head like a broken record. What did he expect me to do while my daughter was missing?  
_

_"Nina..." Ty said softly, he walked over to me holding me tightly in his strong arms.  
_

_"I...I don't see this working out anymore. We both know that the one thing we want we will never see again." he choked out.~_

"Earth to Nina..." I heard someone say snapping me back to reality. Fabian still sat across from me waving a hand in front of my face a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Yeah...What?" I said still trying to get the fog from my head.

Fabian:

I still couldn't believe that Nina was sitting across from me. She looked just as beautiful as the day I met her back in high school. Her long brown hair cascading in curls down her shoulders and her soft skin tone gave her a glowing radiance, but her eyes were hardened. The once bright and illuminating sea foam color is now a mystery, as if the past years had closed off her most inner self. I could tell by the look on her face that she was off in some place far away and with a smile I waved my hand in front of her face, "Earth to Nina..." I said and she seemed to come back to earth.

"Yeah...What?" she said and I laughed again.

"I asked you if you would fancy a walk..." I asked again, like I had many times on the way to school.

"That would be great..." she said, with a smile and with that I pushed my chair back from the table and we walked out of the cafe.

Nina:

Walking along the deserted trails with Fabian made hours seem like only seconds. The wooded area was quiet leaving unspoken thoughts to be conversed in secret. There it stood in the distance, Anubis House. The once home to nine boarding school students, a house mother, and a creepy head master now sits empty among the uninhabited surroundings.

"Hard to believe we once lived there..." Fabian said, breaking me from my thoughts. We were now standing in front of the old house, the size still as big as ever yet not as scary, only holding the past within its closed doors.

"What happened?" I asked, confused as to how the house could be abandoned after years of watching over kids.

"Well...shortly after you left, the house began to act up. Word got around that they believed the house was haunted and one by one everyone left. Including Victor..." Fabian spoke in a hushed tone staring at the old brick building as of speaking too loud would disturb it. I slowly walked up to the house, the wind wiping around me and a force pulling me towards the door. With a smile, my hand went for the handle but it opened on its own.

"How did you-" Fabian began, as he walked up the stairs pointing as the door, but with a smile on my face he seemed to know the answer. I turned back to the entrance of the house, with the door now open, and I stepped inside its secret chamber.

"Nina wait!" Fabian said in a loud whisper, as he followed me inside taking my hand quickly as sparks flew through me. I stopped walking, and he did too as we starred at out joint hands and we pulled away. Turning my attention back to the house I walked further inside, my eyes adjusting to the darkness around me.

"It's so dark and dusty..." I said lifting my hands over the dusty hand rail as I began to travel up the stairs which creaked loudly beneath my feet.

"Be careful..." I heard Fabian say, and I rolled my eyes looking back at him. He stood by the now closed door and I walked down the stairs promising to investigate the upstairs later.

"Your not afraid...are you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No...no...just...just don't want to get caught in the abandoned haunted house..." he stuttered.

I nodded my head as if I believed him, "You know this place is not haunted..." I said with a small laugh. I walked over to the hidden space underneath the staircase against the wall. The small space which once held old books and documents had been emptied of those items. Though the room was dark, I could see two small items hidden in the corner of the confined area. I picked up a small piece of fabric and chain, a confused look on my face. I moved towards the door, the small bit of sunlight coming in through the dusty windows showed me the fabric is actually a ribbon with a name stitched to the one side and I felt my stomach drop.

Fabian:

I watched Nina's face change from a look of confusion to one of unknown. Emotions seemed to clash together as if fear, shock,anger, and hurt could be placed into a single look.

"What is it?" I asked confused, looking at the small fabric in her hand.

"Sarah..." was all she said in the smallest of a whisper. She began to faint and I was quick to catch her as I noticed the small chain in her other hand. I looked more closely recognized the chain as not really that, but a necklace. A necklace belonging to Patrica. Nina still lay in my arms and I knew I had to get her out of here.

**Thank you all so much for reading chapter three of Seven Years. I know I left you with a cliff-hanger, but I figure what better way to end the week then with a surprise ending. Don't worry, I plan to post another chapter tomorrow night or Sunday at the latest.**

**What happens next on The House of Anubis? Nina's secret will be revealed as another old friend shows up.  
**

**Please Review and Tell Your Friends To Read! Sibuna!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey Anubis lovers like myself. Thank you all for reading my story, Seven Years, I really appreciate all the great reviews I have been reciving. In the next chapter Nina's secret will be revealed and an old friend arrives. Please Read, Review, and Tell Your Friends To Read! Sibuna!****  
**

**kswiftie13: Thank you! :)  
**

**rich872: Thank you for the compliment about my grammar and ability to describe my work, my English teacher in school is really strict on that so I get a bunch of my friends to edit my work with me before I get it graded or post it online. I can't wait to read the next chapter in your story as well. Trust me there will be so many mysteries going on all at once in my story, it confuses me at times, but in the end it will all add up.  
**

**Magykpaw:I'm happy that you find my story interesting and I can't wait for you to see whats coming up next.  
**

**Peddie-Fabina-Jara-04:I am thrilled that you found my story that good, and as I promised I wouldn't keep you in the dark for long. I will always respond to my reviewers, you are the ones that keep me going and continue the story for me.  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 4: House of Investigation

Fabian:

Nina's arms hung loose around my neck as I carried her bridal style to my flat which wasn't that far from Anubis house. Somehow I manage to unlock the door one handed swinging the door wide open as I set her on the couch. I began to pace back and forth questions filling my mind of what to do. Do I wait for Nina to wake up? Do I go back to Anubis for more clues? Should I call the police? I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I looked over at Nina who still lay asleep. I went to my dimly lit kitchen, grabbing the phone off the hook and dialed the number to quick to rethink my options.

The phone rang a few times before I heard a voice,'Hello?' said the man on the other end.

"Is this Alfie Lewis?" I asked, as panic continued to serge throughout me.

"This is he..."said Alfie.

Alfie:

My investigating shift was coming to an end as I relaxed in one of the booths at the Rovers Inn, ordering the usual cheese burger and chips.

I heard my phone begin to ring and with a groan I answered,"Hello?" I said wishing to just end my shift.

"Is this Alfie Lewis?" the voice asked sounding familiar through the panic it held.

"This is he..." I said, as my plate was set in front of me.

"Aflie its me Fabian..." Fabian said and I smiled.

"Oh hey Fabian. Whats up?" I asked popping a chip into my mouth.

"We have a problem...Nina's in town and...we went for a walk...and we went into Anubis...then she fainted...and Patrica's necklace was there and...and..." Fabian rambled on so quick it was hard to keep up.

I could hear his footsteps shuffling across the floor, "Okay...just stay calm. I will be right there..." I said taking down his address on a napkin.

I hung up the phone, my mind in a whirl of thoughts as I looked down at my plate, "Can I get this to go?" I asked the woman behind the counter. I quickly bagged my food before getting into my car.

I found Fabian's flat easily and quickly went up the steps finding him waiting at the door.

"Whats going on?" I asked as he led me inside and laying on the couch was in fact Nina Martin.

"I...I don't know...We...we went for a walk then Nina opened the door to Anubis and we started to look around...and then she fainted...and I found this..." He stuttered holding up a necklace. I took the necklace from him examining it in the light.

"You went to creepy towers?" I asked surprised.

"Alfie, don't even say it-" Fabian warned me, but it was too late.

"You know that place is haunted..." I said and I watched as Fabian's faced turned to one of annoyance as he took the necklace from my hands.

"You know that house isn't haunted..." Fabian said.

"Sure, tell that to the misbehaved students who are buried down in the cellar..." I said with a laugh.

"Alfie!" Fabian yelled his cheeks becoming even more red as he became even more angered.

"Okay...This is serious..." I said putting my hands up in self defense.

"Sarah...?" I heard coming from the direction of the couch. Fabian and I turned to the couch as Nina opened her eyes slowly.

Nina:

I opened my eyes slowly, hearing voices in the darkness. The last thing I remembered was finding Sarah's hair ribbon back at Anubis.

"Sarah...?" I called to softly hoping she was here.

"Nina...its me...Fabian and Alfie..." Fabian said as my vision became more clear. Standing over me was Alfie, one of my friends from high school. He was still as tall and skinny as a rail with dark skin, short black hair and a goofy grin. "Try drinking this..." he said holding the glass to my lips. Slowly I took a sip feeling the liquid go down my dry throat.

"Alfie, what are you doing here?" I asked confused, as I sat up more on the couch.

Aflie and Fabian exchanged glances before Alfie spoke, "Fabian told me you two went to Anubis..."

"Oh yeah..." I said with a small laugh. I looked down at my hands which still held the worn green ribbon.

"Sarah..." I whispered again, I felt Fabian touch my shoulder as he looked me in the eyes.

"Wait...the old lady Sarah?" Alfie asked, which got another glare from Fabian.

"What about Sarah?" Fabian asked, who was trying to piece together this puzzle.

"Not that Sarah...my daughter..." I said not even realizing I had let the secret slip passed my mouth. I saw the surprised look on Fabian's face, and the shrug of the shoulders he gave to Alfie who was just as confused.

"Nina what are you saying?" Fabian asked me finding his voice.

"She was taken from me...and this was hers." I said twirling the ribbon in my hand.

"Nina, it can't be her's if it was in Anubis..." Alfie said, trying to be sensitive, but it seemed to only make me more upset.

"It is her's!" I yelled, but through my tears it was only a choked cry.

Fabian stood from his kneeling position and stared at Alfie, "Isn't there something you can do...a DNA test on maybe a fiber or something...?" Fabian asked in a whisper.

"You want me to do a DNA test on a ribbon which has been sitting on the grounds of a deserted house for seven years?" Alfie asked with a small laugh.

"Alfie please..." I begged.

"We didn't just find this hair ribbon. Look...look at this necklace. It's Patricia's, don't you remember it?" Fabian asked once again in a hushed but serious tone. He held the necklace up once again for Alfie to see and I too recognized it as Patricia's.

"Why would her necklace be there?" Alfie asked, trying to make us see reason.

"Maybe she was taken too..." I said thinking more clearly.

"She didn't come home last night and Jerome hadn't seen her either. She was wearing the necklace in the morning which means she must have been there sometime last night or early this morning." Fabian said giving Alfie a knowing look that said he was right. Sighing, Alfie bent down to be eye level with me as his dark eyes looked into mine as he took my hand which held the green ribbon.

"I will do the DNA test, maybe a piece of hair or fiber can be traced back to her...Sarah." Alfie said, giving me a small smile before placing the ribbon into a bag. Fabian led Alfie to the door giving him a pat on the back before closing the door. Alfie had always been the jokester in the house along with Jerome, but when it came down to helping his friends he was always there.

_ ~The nine members of Anubis house including myself sat in the comman room of the house. _

_The large stuffed alligator stretched out on the coffee table. _

_ Victor, in his loud booming voice yelled to us,'Someone in this house has ordered pet food...now you all know the rules of having animals in the house!' Victor said holding up a box of pet feed as he squinted his beady eyes at us._

_ "Maybe it for Cobeir...'"Alfie said, in which everyone laughed except for Victor of course. No one was supposed to joke about Victor's stuffed raven sitting on his desk._

_ "Very funny , and that is why I will be checking your rooms." Victor said, stomping out of the room. Everyone looked to Jerome and Alfie as they whispered on the couch._

_ "We left the goose on your bed didn't we?"Jerome asked, keeping a straight face._

_ "Yes..." Alfie said, nodding his head._

_ "In plain sight where Victor could see him?" Jerome asked again, still managing to keep composure._

_ "Yes...'" Aflie said, yet again._

_ "Good...for a moment I thought Victor wouldn't see him!" Jerome said, in a loud whisper. Just then the white feathered creature waddled into the room followed by a loud yell from Victor. _

_ What was today's earlier prank at school had turned into something much more interesting,"Aflie Lewis! Jerome Clarke! Catch that goose!" Victor yelled, coming into the room.~_

Fabian:

I closed the door as Alfie walked out confused by what Nina had meant by her daughter Sarah. Was there more to her than just the fact that she had left those years ago? Was Nina really starting to crack under pressure? I sighed as I turned around watching as Nina just sat where I left her. She seemed to be off in another world like earlier, but least she had a smile on her face.

"If you would like your welcome to stay the night..." I said cutting into her thoughts. Her head snapped up and I saw the pain within begin to disappear behind a forced composure

"I don't really-" she began, but I cut her off.

"It's okay really...I have the spare room set up for when...Patricia use to stay over." I said, realizing halfway through the sentence how that must have sounded to her. Nina didn't seem to mind what I had said, she just continued to sit there.

Nina:

Fabian led me to a small guestroom, it was nothing special just had a small bed with a dresser next to a window with blue curtains to match the bedspread. The bathroom was across the hall and I went inside shutting the door. I took a long hard look in the mirror, seeing puffy red eyes and a disarray of curls. This was the face I had seen on a number of occasions back home in America, the whole reason I came to England. It seemed like everywhere I went the past always found it way back to haunt me. I turned on the water feeling the icy temperature refreshing my hot face. I took one last look in the mirror before shuffling back to the guestroom. I curled up on the bed not bothering to pull down the covers or turn off the light, I was to exhausted and let sleep take over me.

**Once again thank you so much for reading my story! I can't wait to read all your reviews and see what you have to say about Nina's secret and maybe even about Alfie's job (bet you didn't see that one coming).lol Since tomorrow is Sunday I will not be posting a new chapter, but have no fear, I will be posting Monday. ****Anyways thank you all and Please Read, Review, and Tell Your Friends To Read!**

**Whats coming up next on The House of Anubis? Nina and Fabian go back to Anubis where someone "Forgotten" appears and Nina reveals yet another secret. We also learn more about happened to Patricia.  
**

**Sibuna!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi everyone! Well its another Monday afternoon and I'm taking a break from homework to add another chapter of Seven Years. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who have been following my story, it means so much to me. Please invite others to read my story, I would really appreciate it! Enjoy chapter five and review! Sibuna!**

**Reviews:  
**

**kswiftie: Well you don't have to wait any longer because the next chapter is HERE!  
**

**Peddie-Fabina-Jara-04:Thank you, I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if I made Fabian a little OC, I mainly wanted him to be somewhat confused. Nina's secret came as a shock to Fabian and he is just trying to sort out everything that has happened. I believe that if Fabian found out that Nina had a daughter, but that child is nowhere to be found, it would be confusing and shocking. Would he even believe Nina or would he think that somewhere over the past seven years she had lost it? I hope this helps, if not you can PM me or when you review you can explain whats still confusing. Since its Monday here is another chapter, I should be able to post a chapter each night this week. Enjoy!  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 5: House of Secret Passages and Collectors

Nina:

The smell of bacon and sizzling eggs awoke my senses making my stomach growl with hunger. I lifted my head off the dark blue bed cover, taking a look around remembering that I am at Fabian's. I shuffle into the bathroom, my eyes are no longer puffy but I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it back in a low ponytail. Smoothing out the wrinkles as best I could from my sweater I walked down the hall towards the enticing aroma. Fabian had his back to me as I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. I took a look around at my surroundings, not really remembering much detail from the night before. His flat is nice, nothing too big nor too small. The kitchen is opposite the common room where I had sat the night before. The doorway I'm leaning up against spreads out into a hallway, the left leading to a bathroom across from the guestroom. I'm not sure what was to the right, but I figure it is Fabian's room.

"I hope you slept well…" Fabian said, cutting me from my thoughts. He is wearing a dark red sweater and jeans, his hair once again neatly brushed. In his hands he held two plates of food and I felt my stomach pang with hunger.

"Yes, I slept well. Thank you for letting me stay the night." I said blushing, and I lower my head. Fabian walked towards the small round table in the kitchen setting the plates down at the two ends.

"It was no problem.' Fabian said, as he motions for me to come and sit with him. I took the seat across from him, something that I wish I could do every morning. It turns out the years of having to fend for himself have payed off and the food is delicious. Little is said while we eat. I wait for the questions to come rolling in, but he doesn't say a word, neither do I. I know I owe him an explanation for what happened last night, but I can't find the words to speak. My mind goes back to Anubis, finding that ribbon which belonged to my daughter Sarah giving me the hope that she was still alive. For the first time since we took our seats I speak.

"I'm going back to Anubis." I stated, as I stare into his brown eyes. He chews his food slowly as I can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Setting his fork down he simply said, "Okay." I am surprised by his lack of words, he used to stop or tell me to think this through, but he doesn't.

Picking up my fork I said, "Okay."

After the breakfast at Fabian's, I walked back to the small hotel changing into a fresh pair of clothes before finding myself back on the trail to Anubis house. I see the old brick house in the clearing and Fabian standing, waiting for me on the steps, with two yellow flashlights in hand.

"I figured these would come in handy." He said, handing me a flashlight. Turning them on we entered the dark house looking the same as yesterday. The glow of the light sends shadows bouncing off the walls.

"You look over by the staircase." I said, pointing towards the stairs. Splitting up, I headed across the room to the common room seeing the dust and cobwebs on the furniture. Connected to the common room is the kitchen and as I step into the dark room I hear a whisper.

"Chosen one…bring me the mask." A voice said. I shake my head telling myself that it was just the memories of being here. I shine my flashlight around the room not noticing anything out of the ordinary, the island in the center with the double sink is lined with

dust and an old wood burning stove off to the side. I hear the creak as the old stove's door opens on its own and I hear the voice again.

"Find the mask…" A chill runs down my spine and I step back.

"Fabian! Fabian, come quick!" I yell and soon I heard his footsteps and see his flashlight beside me.

"What is it?" he asks, looking around.

"The secret passage to the cellar opened…on its own." I said, shining my light on the open door.

"You sure you didn't put your locket near it?" Fabian asks, bending down towards the darken hole.

"No, my locket wasn't even near it…" I said, shaking my head.

"Go down into the cellar..." I hear the whispering voice again, and this time I know I wasn't just hearing things.

"I need to go down there." I said, bending down to the entrance and crawling inside.

"Wait! Nina! What are you doing?" I hear his echoed question, as he follows behind me. The cellar holds a chill in the air from the lack of heat from the wood stove burning and even with the flashlights it was hard to maneuver through the tight spaces. Tables abandoned with test tubes and old taxidermiey animals stand still like statues. The room has a musty smell and it is fills the room. I carefully walk across the room towards a wall lined with unknown chemicals. Touching the cold wall, I begin to shake the shelf making the bottles of liquid clanking against each other.

"Nina, what are you doing?" Fabian asks, but I am too enveloped in my task to answer. A cloud of black smoke rises from thin air and I see the shadowed figure of the woman I hadn't seen in years. Her body stands tall and she has a small beaded crown upon a layer of thick black hair. A look of determination is on her face as her dark eyes stare deep into mine.

"Find me the mask chosen one..." she says forcefully, and I take a step back.

"I...I..." I stuttered, but my throat can't produce sound.

"It's within the eights..." she says, before disappearing like she had never even been there.

"Wait, please!" I shout, staring into the empty space.

"Nina, whats going on?" Fabian says, raising his voice. He walks over to me confused and slightly frightened.

"You...you didn't see her?" I ask.

"See who?" Fabian asks me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It was..." I begin, but frankly I didn't even know who or if I had even seen anyone.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." Fabian says, stepping towards me to help me find my way through the mess, but I pull away.

"No wait. She said something to me." I say pulling back, trying the concentrate on what it was.

"Within the eights..." the woman's voice whispered, and I looked around. The wall was rough to the touch and the trim was decorated with intricate shapes, like the number eight.

"The eights..." I said, with a smile. I stood on my tip toes moving my hand over the trim of the wall.

"I don't get it?" Fabian said, as he watched me. A few pieces of the trim came loose and soon the tiles of eights began to form other numbers.

"Fabian, look at the tiles." I said, as I switched the numbers around.

"I never knew this was here." he said, as he examined the trim more closely. He knocked on the wall pressing his ear against it and I watched as his face turned to one of surprise.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It sounds hallow." he said, and then it clicked.

"Maybe there is a secret room...and its where the mask is hidden." I said, with a smile on my face.

"The mask?" Fabian asked confused. I didn't bother to explain I just handed my flashlight to him as I once again stood on my toes.

"Hold the flashlight up to the trim..." I said, as I began to move the numbers to the only code I could think of, but nothing happened.

"I thought for sure it would have been Sarah Frobisher-Smyths birthday, considering her father built the house." I sighed.

"Wait, I think I got it..." Fabian said, handing me the flashlights and began to move the tiles.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"The house was built in the early 1700's, but the house was given the name Anubis in 1890." Fabian explained, as he moved the tiles to 1890. A loud rolling could be heard as the trim began to spin and the wall rolled away revealing a hidden passage.

"Fabian, you did it!" I yelled, giving him a hug. We pulled away and I stepped inside seeing what appeared to be a small office. Fabian followed behind me as I shown my flashlight around the room. Soon light filled the small room and I looked to the side where Fabian stood.

"The light works..." Fabian laughed, as we turned off our flashlights. I scanned the room seeing a work desk in the corner where the lamp sat. Papers with what looked to be ancient hieroglyphics lay scattered on the desk. A bookshelf stood tall directly in front of me lined with books of Egyptian knowledge Two small brown leather chairs sat next to a small side stand. On the wall above the side stand was a picture of a young Robert Frobisher-Smyth, his wife and daughter Sarah. Seeing the picture of young Sarah made me think of my own daughter named after my old friend.

"I wonder if Victor knew about this?" Fabian asked, as he picked up a few papers from

the desk.

"I doubt it. I mean, Victor was smart, but he couldn't even figure out I was the chosen one." I said turning back to Fabian who laughed.

"Your probably right." Fabian said, setting the papers down. Fabian and I turned when we heard the sound of the passage door closing and I stepped closer hoping to somehow stop it.

"No!" I shouted. I heard the door shut and I began to bang on it. Fabian tried to pry it open with his hands at the corner but nothing happened.

"Were trapped!" I panicked. I continued to bang on the door. Fabian walked around the room in search of something.

"Maybe there's another way out..." Fabian said, and I too began to search, but there wasn't even an air vent.

"What do we do now?" I asked, as I paced the small room.

"Well think of something." Fabian said reassuringly as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs. I sighed in both anger and upset hoping we would find someway out.

Fabian still sat in the chair as I continued to search for someway out, but still found nothing.

"Nina will you stop pacing?" Fabian sighed.

"Fabian! We are trapped in a secret room in the cellar of a house everyone believes is haunted!" I yelled, and stopped my pacing to stare daggers at him. I watched as Fabian stood and walked over to me pulling me close and this time I didn't pull away.

"Its okay. I will think of something." He said calmly. I didn't speak, just stayed close in his arms feeling comfort.

"Nina?" I heard him say my name.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"Who was that you were talking to down here? Was it Sarah?" he asked, I pulled away from him slowly.

"I...I don't know who she is..." I said, turning away from him and walked towards the door of the passage.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean...Do you remember after we solved the mystery right before the prom?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Before you left?" he asked, I nodded my head looking him in the eyes.

"A...woman...ghost...came to me. She...she said that I had to help her find a mask. A Mask of Anubis." I said, biting my lower lip.

"So when you left she stopped bothering you, but now that you have returned so has she?" Fabian stated, as he began to put the pieces together.

"That's not even the worse part." I said, as I rolled up my sleeve revealing a small marking of the Anubis jackal Fabian walked over to me and ran his hand over my arm a look of shock on his face.

"This...woman...ghost did this to you?" he asked, getting a bit pale in the face.

"Yeah." I said in a shaky breath as I stepped back leaning against the wall. I heard the sound as the secret passage slowly opened and I stared in shock at Fabian.

"How did you do that?" he asked, as he pointed to the door. I shrugged my shoulders a smile on my face. I stood straighter and Fabian looked behind me seeing a small button where my back had been resting moments ago.

"I didn't even see that, it blends in with the wall." I said, rolling my sleeve down. Fabian and I exited the passage turning our flashlights back on and crawled through the passage to the kitchen. I stood and walked to the front door when Fabian stopped me.

"Nina wait." he spoke softly, taking my hand. I turned to him feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I promise...I will not give up...not on Patricia, Sarah, the quest...and certainly not on you..." he said. His voice growing quiet and I couldn't help but smile, pulling him close for a hug.

"Thank you..." I said, with a smile.

Patricia:

I came to as the sound of a loud wooden door slammed shut pulling me from my haze. It was pitch black and my thin hoodie brought no heat as I shivered. The ground beneath me was hard and cold as I tried to get a sense of my surroundings. In the direction of where the noise had came from seconds before I heard footsteps. Through my haze I knew I had to get away and I crawled to the corner. The sound of the footsteps grew closer and my heartbeat pounded through my chest.

"Stay back..." I said, as I tried to stay strong, but it came out as a weak plea. I heard the footsteps stop and the sound of a match being lit caught my ears as I saw the small orange glow of a flame standing upon a single candle. The person holding the candle wore a long black cape covering their face.

"Your awake..." the voice spoke in a distorted manner. I swallowed trying to find my voice, but for once I was speechless. Behind the cloaked figure stood another cloaked figure, but they were much shorter. Still, I was afraid all the more.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked.

"Be quiet!" the shorter figure said. The taller figure with the candle raised their gloved hand to silence the shorter figure.

"I want the Mask of Anubis. And I...I am the Collector.' the voice said, with the candle spoke. Then the candle went out and everything went black.

**Thank you all for reading this chapter of Seven Years. I hope you found it mysterious yet exciting! I know it seems very similar to the show and in someways I think that is a good thing, since its based off House of Anubis, but don't worry I have added many twists and turns along the way. Plenty to keep you guessing. Please let me know how I am doing with this story, like my iPhone 4S says, "I aim to please".lol If all goes well I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. Anyways, thank you for reading and Please Review! **

**Whats coming up next on The House of Anubis? Nina explores Anubis and finds a keep sake, I wonder what it could be? Nina discovers what Fabian's job is...lets just say he is working for people that he use to spy on. Has he turned into one of them? Can he be trusted?  
**

**Sibuna!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hi faithful readers, thank you so much for contuining the journey as we look into the life and times of Nina and Fabian, here is chapter six and seven will be up tomorrow (Thursday at the latest). In this chapter Nina takes a walk down memory lane and we learn about Fabians job. Only one question remains...can he be trusted? All of this and more to come in Seven Years. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER! SIBUNA!**

**Reviews:  
**

**Allstarweekendlover:Thank you, your review has made me feel so inspired to write!  
**

**Rich872:Things are getting very exciting and will get even more as the story unfolds.  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 6: House of Journal Entries

Nina:

The adventure of being trapped in the cellar was so exhausting, that I found myself asleep once more on the guest bed at Fabian's flat. The sky was just turning pink as the sun arose bringing forth a new day. I climbed from beneath the warm sheets and down the hall to the front of the flat. Unlike the day before no food was being made, but the smell of coffee allured my need for caffeine. The kitchen was well organized, finding the cups hanging by the handle on a wall hook. The old coffee pot, although used often has fresh hot coffee. I poured myself a cup smelling the aroma, a smile on my face. Looking down I see a note with Fabian's handwriting.

Dear Nina,

Had to go into work, but feel free to use my flat. Coffees in the pot and food is in the fridge. Have a good day and I will be home later and then we can begin our research.

~Fabian

I sat the note back down on the counter. Biting my lower lip, I glance around the room debating on what to do today. I spotted the yellow flashlight by the door and a smile formed on my face.

"Anubis here I come..." I say my excitement rising.

I walk up the porch steps to the big house, the sign above the door read Anubis a faded script. I can feel my heart pounding and I lick my dry lips before entering the house. I don't even turn back, afraid of running out. This time was different, Fabian isn't with me and I feel like I did my first time coming to this house. My eyes were adjusting to the dark, but I turned my flashlight on for more help. I bite my lower lip as I look around seeing the crystal tear drops of the dusty chandelier up above. The old wooden door behind me closed and I jump as I moved to the side griping the rail of the staircase. I shine my flashlight to the top of the stairs before starting my journey to the second floor. I quickly glance through each room finding everything gone. All that was left of the room I had once shared with Amber was the empty chests and old mattresses. The torn purple wallpaper in the corner still held the first clue to the mystery from long ago. I bend down next to what use to be my bed, stretching a hand underneath the wooden frame. A smile rises to my lips as I felt the leather bound book secretly stashed between the bed. Sighing, I scrunch up, leaning my back against the side of the bed holding the flashlight to get a better view of the worn brown journal. I crack the old journal open, hearing the strain of its seam being bent in half. The papers were yellowing and I smooth, my hand over the inked pages.

_Dear Journal,_

_The dream of wanting to go to a boarding school is slowly being crushed by a hot headed girl name Patricia. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that I got the scholarship to come and live here in what many call creepy towers. Who wouldn't want to experience the world best portrayed by having a dashing Prince William, but upon arrival its been a nightmare. The tall red headed girl name Patricia who wore a scowl on her face yelled at me about where some girl name Joy is. Well how am I supposed to know... So far my first day here is anything but easy and I have a feeling that there is a lot more to come in the house of Anubis._

_Love, Nina_

I flip a few pages finding my eyes glued to another entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Something really strange is going on in this house. Its bad enough that I'm starting school a month after everyone else, but it's just so weird that I arrive on the same day some girl name Joy disappears without a word. Everyone in the house believes I have something to do with it, everyone except for some boy name Fabian. I guess the saying is true, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your relatives. In a sense, the eight of us students living in the house is like a family. We have the book worm Mara, the sports nut Mick, the clown Alfie and his best mate Jerome, the prankster. Than we have Amber, the dumb blonde but can tell you the latest fashion trends. The Gothic and stubborn girl Patricia and the cute geeky kid Fabian. We have a loving house mother name Trudy who is the complete opposite of our headmaster Victor. Lets just say his booming voice, strict rules, and stuffed bird is not the only thing that scares me. Speaking of Victor, it's ten o'clock and I know what that means...lights out._

_Love, Nina_

_Dear Journal,_

_Remember how I said that Victor doesn't want us going up into the attic? Well I think I know the reason why. What if the missing girl Joy is still here? I mean, it sounds crazy, but someone or something was up there with me. Its bad enough that I got tricked into going into the forbidden attic all for the sake of wanting to fit in. The fact that Patricia threw the key out the window and I had to use my hair pin to get out still has me shaken. Its weird, even though I was afraid, I felt like I was supposed to be up there, like when I first arrived and the door opened on its own. While I was up there I found a secret room, one that opened with the locket a woman name Sarah gave me, it pressed up against the wall. One minute I'm leaning against the wall, the next I'm being spun into a small room just big enough to stand in. Like I said before, this house has secrets and maybe I can uncover them._

_Love, Nina_

I close my journal as the images flash before my eyes. I was right in the fact that secrets lied within these walls, but I hadn't known how much they would effect me. The buzzing of my phone drew me from my thoughts and I flip the screen open.

**Come to the old high school~Fabian **

I walk up to the double doors of the school believing once long ago that I was never coming back here. I pull the handle stepping inside wishing that this was the past and I could go about my lessons by day and mystery by night. The halls were empty as classes were going on and I glance around seeing everything the same. The lockers were still the blue color and school activities lined the walls. I walk down the tiled hall wondering why Fabian would want to meet me here of all places. A loud bell rang throughout the large school and soon kids dressed in maroon jackets, gray sweaters, and yellow ties dispersed around me. I glance through the open doorways as students push past each other leaving and entering rooms in a frenzy. I turn around as I hear a familiar voice and I watch as , the principal stood beside his office door talking to Fabian. A million thoughts run through my head as I continue to stare at Fabian and the tall gray haired man with a serious look on his face. The crowd around me began to thin and I could hear their conversation more clearly.

"You know you shouldn't be going to that house." says seriously, as he bent his head towards Fabian, as if not wanting the kids to hear.

"I know Eric, but Nina is back..." Fabian says, and I saw the color drain from 's face.

"Nina Martin? The Chosen One...?" He manage to say. He began to fidget with his tie around his neck as his eyes spotted me. Fabian too turned around following 's eyes.

"Stay away from the house. Let the past be the past." Eric says to Fabian before he gave me a quick nod of the head and backed up into his office.

"What was that all about?" I asked, slightly raising my voice.

Fabian stepped closer to me, "I...I can explain." he stuttered. I took a step back as the hallways were now empty.

"I can't believe you..." I say, as I shook my head in anger.

"It's not what-" he began, but I cut him off.

"So what? Was this your way of keeping me from going into that house? I thought you were on my side?" I said, raising my voice not caring about the teachers or students learning in the classrooms around us. Fabian sighed as he took my arm leading me outside. I pull away as I walk down the stairs.

"I am on your side!" Fabian yelled, the first time he had since we were younger.

"Oh really? Last I remember was one of the adults down in the cellar wanting immortality!" I yell right back at him.

"Things have changed a lot since you left!" Fabian says, through clenched teeth he was so mad.

"I guess things really have changed..." I say as I looked into his eyes before I turned my back walking away.

"Wait Nina..." he says in a lower tone and I stopped. I could hear his steps coming closer and I turned back to him as tears were in my eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you." he says, remorse written on his face. I took a deep breath in, pushing the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry too..." I say mustering up the courage to look him in the eyes. The young man I saw before me, no matter how hard I tried to deny it was still my Fabian.

"The reason I was in there talking to Eric..., is because I work here at the school and I wanted to tell him I would be taking a few days off to help you." Fabian says and I stood ashamed. I lowered my head biting my tongue as I processed his words. He was taking off his busy schedule to help me and all I did was accuse him of betraying me.

"Fabian I..." I began, but he cut me off. He stepped closer to me putting a hand upon my shoulder and the other to gently lift my chin up. I stared deep into his eyes as if wanting to share my every thought with him.

"I promised to help you..." he whispered before he pulled me in close to him. I smelt the fresh scent of his cologne and a smile appeared on my face.

"So where are we going to search first?" I say, staying close to him.

**I know this chapter was on the shorter side (which frankly my teacher liked considering the fact that I'm turning in two chapters a week that have been known to be 15 pages or more), don't worry my chapters will mostly be long. I hope that I really portrayed Nina well within her journal entires, they were a lot of fun to write as I looked back on Season one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter (The ending where Nina and Fabian fought truly was hard to write seeing as they really haven't had a fight and figured that since they are older things would change).**

**Whats coming up next on the House of Anubis? Nina and Fabian go to a special place and Nina has an unwanted visit from someone. I wonder who is could be? Rufus? Joy? Senkhara? Victor?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW, TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO COME CHECK THIS STORY OUT AND LOOK BACK FOR MORE CHAPTERS SOON! SIBUNA!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I would like to thank my two reviewers who are continuing to be a shining inspiration as I post. I would also like to thank the people who add my story to Favorites or Story Alerts for it allows me to know that my story is reaching people. Thank you to all the people who read my story and this chapter is for you. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! SIBUNA!**

**Reviewers:  
**

**kswiftie13:No need to wait for I have brought to you a new chapter. As for who the "unwanted visitor" is, read and you shall see. ENJOY!  
**

**Rich872:Trust me, things will get pretty tense (maybe even little in this chapter). ENJOY!  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 7: House of Research

Fabian:

Nina and I walked in silence as we neared the old stone building, the sign above the door read Frobisher Library and Artifacts. Memories of coming here as a young boy with Nina brought a smile to my face. I held the door open for her as she walked over the threshold into the dark room. No one had stepped foot into the library in years, but surprisingly the lights still worked. The library was very small, consisting of only one room filled wall to wall with books. A spiral staircase lead up to a second area where the artifacts sat.

"So, where do we begin?" Nina asked, walking over to one of the old wood shelves glancing at the books on ancient Egypt

"I figured we could do some research about that mark on your arm. Maybe find our more about this crazy...ghost that's after you." I said, walking over to her. I turned and without thinking reached and grabbed Nina's arm. Not immediately realizing my mistake she froze in shock and looked as if she wanted to turn away, but instead closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and walking over to the table nearby. I carried a few of the smaller volumes of the books to the table where Nina sat. Her head was down and silence fell between us as I opened one of the books, a cloud of dust formed in the air. I moved my hand swiftly in front of my face to clear it.

"So um...what does this woman-ghost look like?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"She's um...she's tall...wears a black dress..." Nina said with a sigh, as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. I watch as she stood and began to pace the room, a look of concentration her face.

"Try remembering small things..." I said hoping to help jog her memory. She walked over to the small staircase and placed her hand on the rail as she shook her head.

"I...I can't do this..." she said, defeated as she turned around looking at the stairs, her eyes following the circular motion.

"Where does this lead to?" she asked, pointing to the stairs.

"It leads to the artifacts that Robert and his wife brought back from Egypt. Its all just replicas though." I said, as I watched Nina climb the stairs. The artifacts lay in clear cases with small information cards inside. Nina glanced between the many rows of scrolls, statues, masks, and crowns. At the end of the row sat the replica of the Mask of Anubis. Our eyes were mesmerized by the golden treasure, the outline of a dog's face with holes for the eyes. The small index card inside read: _Worn to the ceremony of the dead. Believed that only the pure could wear it producing tears of gold._

"If only that was the mask..." Nina whispered, and I went to touch her shoulder but stopped remembering what happened last time.

"We will find the real one...I promise." I said, hoping she would believe me. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile, but when I looked more closely she seemed to be looking past me and then she walked behind me over to another glass case.

"This is it...this is the crown the woman was wearing." Nina said, as she stared at the small crown of beaded jewels. I walked up beside her reading the small card inside:_Worn by the forgotten ruler who remains unknown by their killing of King Tut._ Nina must have read the card too, for her face paled and her breathing became rapid.

"Its card says the forgotten ruler." I said realizing the mystery was taking a whole new twist.

"Senkhara...her name is Senkhara. Fabian, now my life really is in danger..." she said, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

Nina:

My hands were pressed over my ears as I tried to get Senkhara's voice out of my head.

"Chosen One...find me the mask or suffer the consequences.." she whispered, in a harsh tone over and over. The world around me was unclear as the voice came from every direction. I felt Fabian's arms guide me down the stairs and outside into the night.

"Its going to be okay, Nina." I heard Fabian say, in my cloud of thoughts. Breathing was becoming harder and I had to put all my effort into not passing out as Fabian led me somewhere through the woods. Her voice was still there, but my arm began to hurt as the mark of the jackal could be seen glowing through my long shirt. I winced in pain, coming to a halt as it became too much to bear.

"You will listen to me!" Senkhara yelled, and I looked around through the darken trees, but saw no one but Fabian.

"Come on, Nina. Were almost home." Fabian , as he pulled me along.

Fabian set me down on a soft surface, I was too emotional to even comprehend where we were. My head was pounding from not only the voice, but from the pressure building up inside. My breathing was still rapid and through my choked sobs I could feel my arm burning. I could hear Fabian's dashing steps as he walked around the room grabbing items. Soon he was by my side as I saw him through my tears. Cool ice was placed over my burning arm which brought little relief.

"Its...its Senkhara..." I said through my hiccups, caused by my upset.

"You can fight this, Nina. You're strong." Fabian said forcefully, as he gently put his hands on my knees.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, and all at once the room became silent. All that remained was the sound of my breathing as it began to slow. I blinked, looking around finding myself on Fabian's couch. The lights making my swollen eyes hurt.

"Nina?" Fabian said in a hushed tone.

"She's gone..." I whispered in a hoarse voice. My throat was dry and and I just sat there while Fabian wrapped me in his arms and this time, I didn't pull away.

**I'm sorry for another short chapter, but like I said my teacher was happy for a shorter I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I should be able to post tomorrow, if not then Friday night. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**Whats coming up next on the House of Anubis? Along with the next chapter being longer, frightening dreams come to one of our favorite people, someone begins to open up to a past they wanted to forget, and we meet another old friend. I wonder who it could be? Jerome? Mara? Amber? Mick? Eddie?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:You ever find yourself with so much to say you just can't find the right words? Thats exactly how I'm feeling right now. I have a million and one things bouncing in my head so I guess I will leave it short and sweet. Thank you to the people who are reading my story, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! Sibuna!**

**Reviewers:  
**

**Sibunafan4life:Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy that your loving my story, it gives me great inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Peddie-Fabina-Jara-04:Thank you for your kind review. I'm happy that your too, loving my seems like with each chapter I'm getting about 2-3 reviews and even though it may not be a whole lot, its a great start. I'm hoping that once the show picks up for SEASON 3 (SO EXCITED), that more reviews will come pouring in. The main thing is your reading my story and loving it (what I want most). I too am really caught up with real life, school is coming to end and finals are on the way. Not only school, but boy problems too. Anyways, on with the story! Your awesome too!  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 8: House of Nightmares and Doll Houses

Fabian:

_I walked down a narrow tunnel, the only light came from the torches of fire placed along the walls. The air around me was drafty, making me tug at the ends of my jacket trying to ward off the chill. I looked down at my clothes seeing the same maroon jacket I had once worn daily to school. My steps were slow as the end of the tunnel seemed to take forever. No light shone at the end, just the never ending pit of darkness._

_ "Fabian." I heard my name being echoed from the end of the tunnel._

_ "Nina?" I asked, confused as my voice bounced off the walls. My steps quickened as I thought about seeing Nina, I couldn't help but smile knowing that I was falling for her all over again. Nina stood in the center of the darken abyss, the only light coming from a small spotlight shining down on her._

_ "Come here..." she said, sweetly. I neared her, reflecting the same look of love in her eyes. I saw the Mask of Anubis in her hands, but before I could speak I heard a loud voice._

_ "Chosen one, put on the mask." I looked around for the source of the voice, but saw no one. _

_ In slow motion, Nina raised the mask to her face, "Nina, no!" I yelled trying to stop her. Somehow I just knew that her putting on the mask would only bring her trouble, but it was too late. The mask was pressed against her face and I watched as her eyes changed to a dark color. A bright light shown around her and I felt my jaw drop. She stretched out her hand and gripped my arm tightly. I looked down as I tried to pull away, but it was no use. A burning sensation ran through my arm to the spot where Nina's hand was grasping me. I cried out in pain before staring back up, but no longer seeing Nina, it was Senkhara._

_ "Help the chosen one, or suffer the consequences," she said, with an evil smirk on her face._

I woke up breathing heavily as I sat up. I glanced around the room seeing all of my personal surroundings.

"It was just a dream..." My body was covered in a cold sweat, as I rolled my sleeve up. There, staring me in the face was the jackal and my stomach dropped, realizing it was more than a dream, it was a nightmare. I rolled my sleeve back down before getting up from the bed and walking into the kitchen, finding Nina by the stove.

Nina:

I was busy scrambling a few eggs while the coffee sat brewing in the pot. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and my sleeves rolled up as I cooked trying to clear my mind about the events of last night. I heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Fabian walking through the doorway.

"How did you sleep?" I heard Fabian ask as he shuffled to the coffee pot taking a cup from the hook before pouring himself a cup.

"It was okay...dreams." I said, putting my head down stirring the eggs.

"I know what you mean..." he said, in a small whisper.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." he said, taking a sip of his coffee and taking a seat. By now the food was cooked and I took the pan of eggs to the table setting them between the two place settings. Fabian spooned a few helpings onto his plate as I sat there biting my lip.

"Fabian, I wanted to say thank you. For...for what you did for me last night." I said, looking down at my plate.

"Were friends, I would do anything for you." Fabian said. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm usually much, stronger since...since my daughter-" I stopped a lump forming in my throat.

"What...what happened?" Fabian asked.

"Everything, it all happened so fast. One minute I was putting my gran to rest and the next I'm holding this, beautiful little girl in my arms. All I can remember was that it was raining outside and we had gotten caught in it, the next thing I knew-" I said, my voice cracking as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Its all a blur..." I whispered trying to keep the tears from falling. I felt Fabian's hand on my cheek as he rushed to my side.

"Its okay to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time." he said, as I looked into his eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek as I gazed into his eyes and I leaned towards him pressing my lips to his as I felt my pain going away.

Amber:

Now, if I was looking for my friend Patricia where would I hide? I pondered the thought as I struggled to lift the boxes of junk which sat on the floor. The attic of Anubis house hadn't changed one bit form the years before. My heels clapped against the hardwood floor as I pushed a box over to the corner. The contents spilled out making a loud noise. I stepped back, my face angry as I saw that I had chipped the $75 manicure I had just received. Placing my hands on my hips, I sighed in frustration realizing that there was no one up here but me. Forgetting about the cluttered mess and the chipped nails, I dusted off my designer pink "scavenger hunt" clothes and walked to the door. I gripped the handle and opened the door seeing a just as startled Nina and Fabian.

I put a hand to my chest to slow the beating of my heart, "Oh my gosh, you guys nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"How did you get up here?" Nina asked me, confused.

"Your not the only one who can use a hair pin." I said showing her the pin.

"We heard a noise." Fabian said.

"Yeah, I knocked over a box, ruined my manicure, and my clothes are cover in dust." I complained looking down at the mess I was. Nina rolled her eyes giving me a smile and then it fully registered that my BAF was standing in front of me.

"Neens!" I yelled, as I gripped her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Amber.." she said, as I let go of her and backed away from the door and the two entered.

"Look at all the stuff in here." Fabian said, as he began to look through boxes. I stepped over to a bed sheet, lifting up the cover I found a large doll house.

"Wow!" was all I could say. Nina and Fabian stood on the sides of me as we took in the details of the creepy yet interesting doll house.

"I wonder what its doing here?" Fabian asked examining it closely.

"Why would someone want a replica of a creepy boarding school?" I asked sarcastically. Nina still hadn't spoken, just looked captivated by the house. She touched the framework of the house as it came to life, the windows glowing and smoke rising from the chimney

"How did you do that?" I asked, scared.

"I...I don't know." Nina stuttered. We all took a step back as the doors to the house slowly opened, a map lay inside. I looked between Fabian and Nina before Nina reached out for the map and opened it slowly. The doors to the play house closed and lights turned off as the smoke dissipated into the air. All that remained of us believing what we had just seen was the small initials of Sarah Frobisher-Smyth carved into the wood.

Turning back to the map which was still in Nina's hands I asked, "What is it for?"

"It looks to be tunnels...leading to the Mask of Anubis." Nina said giving Fabian a look.

"Mask of what?" I asked, but no one answered. "Guys...guys?"

**Thank you all for reading the eighth chapter to Seven Years! Reviews would be such a nice pick me up right now. I hope you are all happy with the surprise friend I added (I have to admit that writing Ambers prospective was so much fun). Please let me know if you guys would like a little bit more background about the whole "Nina and her daughter" storyline. I know I haven't made it very clear so when you review please let me know if I should clarify anything. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! **

**Whats coming up next on the House of Anubis? Friends come together as they organize their thoughts about the new unfolding mystery. We take a walk down memory lane again as a certain blond brings up a touchy subject towards Nina, one word...Sibuna.  
**

**SIBUNA!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:First of all I would like to say that I am thrilled with the number of reviews I received from you guys! You made a very gloomy yesterday, turn into a much happier one. You gave me so much feedback about my writing and what you would like to see more of which makes my job as a writer so much easier. Thank you and I hope to get many more reviews. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! SIBUNA!**

**Side Note:So in the reviews, you guys wanted to more about Nina's past and how here secret of having a daughter is now surfacing. Now I hope I don't get heat for what I'm basically putting Nina and Fabian through, but it will in the end turn out for the best. So in the first chapter Nina catchs sight of Fabian and Joy kissing and had to leave suddenly to care for her Gran. Then we jumped into the future, Seven Years into the future to be Anyways, Nina never returned to Anubis until recently, during her time back in America, she was carrying for her Gran and trying to deal with her thoughts about Fabian. After all, he has no idea that she saw him kiss Joy, and now she is having second thoughts. Unfortunate, Nina's Gran passes away and Nina can't bring herself to go back to Anubis, and with all these emotions building up inside of her she turns to this guy name Ty. Now its up to you really if you want it to be a one night stand or if you think they had stayed together or what not, but in the end Nina found herself with a daughter which she named Sarah after her friend. I'm going to say that Sarah was probably a few years old when there was a storm and everything just spiraled out of control, Sarah was kidnapped and after a long search the police and Ty, Nina's guy came to the conclusion that Sarah was gone for good. Nina was heart broken and wouldn't except it, and in the result Ty left her and Nina moved back to England as a fresh start, low in behold the mystery was just beginning. I know this wasn'****t what most of you were thinking when I brought in the idea of Nina having a daughter, but by the end everything will work out for the best. Please leave me your thoughts about the back story.****  
**

**Reviewers:  
**

**rich872:I'm so happy that your continuing to read my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. They will be entering the tunnels sometime within the next few chapters.  
**

**slcswimmer14:If you haven't read, the above side note it goes into more detail about who Sarah's father is. I hope your not upset with that I have planned out, but don't worry everything will work out in the end. I promise.**

**kswiftie13:Thank you for you lovely review. I'm happy that with each chapter, my characters are growing. The Fabina romance is one of my favorite things to write, I'm trying to take it a little slow seeing as they haven't seen each other in Seven Years, but when they do have those rare moments I want them to be special.****  
**

**Sibunafan4life:Yes, FABINA...ONLY ONE OF THE BEST COUPLES OUT THERE! Yes they KISSED! Namber reuniting was a lot of fun to write too. Don't worry, there is plenty more to come in the House of Anubis...  
**

**Peddie-Fabina-Jara-04:You most certainly deserve to be called awesome, everyone on this site is awesome whether they are readers, writers, or fellow Sibuna fans we are all special. The side note goes more into detail about who Sarah's father is, and I hope that what I have written does justice. Like I said, by the end things will change for the better. I'm happy you get excited when you have seen that I have posted another chapter, just as happy as I get when I get a review.  
**

Seven Years

Chapter 9: House of Sibuna

Fabian:

The front door clicked open as I twisted the key in the lock and turned the handle. Amber's consessive rambling could be heard in the background as she walked behind me into my flat.

"Nice place, Fabian. Very...geek central." Amber said, as she looked around the room.

"Thanks, Amber." I said, realizing that she was still the same blond I knew in high school. She smoothed the length of her skirt before taking a seat on the couch in the common room. I walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and grabbing three cups from the wall. I knew this would be a long night and I would need all the help I could get.

"As I was saying before, that as a former Sibuna member I should have been called immediately about this investigation." Amber said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile, thinking, its like high school all over again. I poured three cups of steaming coffee and proceeded towards the common room where a blissful blond Amber sat cross-legged and Nina too sat quietly. If it wasn't for the still figure of Nina sitting in the arm chair next to the couch, you never would have guessed she was here. She sat completely silent, staring down at the old map in her hands. I sat on the edge of the couch closest to Nina, setting the cups of coffee on the table in front of us. Nina must have sensed my eyes on her as she glanced in my direction, shuffling a bit in her seat before folding the map in her hands.

"How did you even find out about Patricia and...Sarah?" Nina asked, trying to shrug off my worry.

"Well, I was in Milan working on my latest fashion line when- Alfie!" Amber blurted out as the front door opened. Amber arose from her seat and with her bright, bubbly smile she hugged him closely.

"Amb...Amber. What are you doing here?" Alfie asked shocked.

"I just had to come..." Amber said, without a care in the world as she walked back to her seat on the couch.

I stood from my seat walking back into the kitchen for a cup of coffee for Alfie, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" I asked, remembering the many times we would just walk into each others rooms in Anubis.

"You should really check your phone, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day..." Alfie said, ignoring my question.

"Thanks for the advice. Nina and I went to Anubis where we found Amber in the attic." I said, as I took a cup of coffee back to the common room. Alfie was seated in my previous seat next to Amber so I sat on the arm rest.

"As I was saying before, Alfie called and told me that Patricia was missing and someone named Sarah..." Amber said, I saw Nina squirm in her seat again. A sheet of paper lay in Alfie's hands as he sat back into the cushions.

"I have some news, whether its good or bad is well..." Alfie said, handing me the sheet of paper. The title read, DNA Results, the rest was all gibberish to me.

"Alfie, if this is about the aliens again, then we have more important matters to discuss..." Amber said with a toss of her long blonde hair and serious look on her face.

"Don't even go there..." Alfie said, turning to Amber giving her the same look she gave him.

"As you were saying..." I said, cutting through the building argument.

"Right, the forensics were able to trace a small piece of DNA from the ribbon, and it was Sarah's." Alfie said, as he looked to Nina. Alfie stood from his seat and took a small bag from his pocket and placed it into Nina's hands. Tears were glistening in her eyes as she squeezed the bag containing the hair ribbons in her hand. My heart was breaking for her and I touched her shoulder gently, letting her know I was here for her.

"What do we do now?" Nina asked, taking a deep breath.

"We make a list of suspects and go from there." Alfie said. I was surprised by the knowledge he had gained from his years away, no longer the prankster, but a man of seriousness.

"Yay! It's like Sibuna all over again!" Amber said, with a squeal and clap of her hands. I stood, walking to the counter, and taking the pad of paper and pen next to the phone back to my friends.

"So, we have two missing people and a map of what we believe will lead us to the Mask of Anubis..." I said, as I jotted down the notes.

"First suspect...what about Victor?" I asked, remembering all the times he had locked himself in his office or snuck down into the cellar working on strange experiments.

"Why would Victor want the Mask of Anubis? His main goal was always the Elixir of Life." Nina said.

"The Mask of Anubis would give him the overall power he would want." I said, looking Nina in the eyes.

"Yeah, he could have everyone in the whole world in bed by 10 o'clock." Alfie said, in a sarcastic tone.

Amber let a laugh escape her lips," I can practically hear him now, 'You have fives minutes precisely and then, I want to hear a pin...drop.' " She gave the gestures that Victor use to make as he would pull the pin from his pocket and dropped it to the floor. At this, we all couldn't help but laugh. I wrote Victor's name on the list, clicking the top of my pen in habit.

"What about the secret society..." Nina said. My eyes popped up to stare at her and I could feel a bit of anger raising within me.

"I told you Nina, they have changed." I said, trying not to raise my voice. I knew back along time ago that Sweetie and Victor were our enemies, but I now work with them, they have changed.

"What about Rufus? I mean, he kidnapped Patricia once before. He could do it again..." Amber said, moving on to a new suspect. The room was silent as we all remembered in our own ways the terrible person he is.

"It can't be him...I remember seeing his obituary in the newspaper a few weeks after our encounter with him." Alfie said, finally breaking the tension in the room.

"Alfie's right, there's no way he could have survived those killer bugs." I spoke up.

"Guess he found he wasn't immortal the hard way..." Nina said, and we all just sighed. There was no need to write Rufus' name down onto the list.

"Whats with this ghost Fabian told me has been haunting you?" Alfie asked, Nina glared at me and I saw the failed trust in her eyes.

"You told him?" Nina yelled at me.

"Wait, so first we had creepy headmaster Victor, then madman Rufus, and now you have an evil ghost after you?" Amber blurted out in panic before I could explain my reasoning to Nina.

"Her name is Senkhara. She is known as the forgotten ruler because she killed King Tut." Nina said, with a exasperated sigh.

"Oh, so shes a murderer too...!" Amber said, in her distraught state.

"Amber...its going to be okay. Nina, I'm sorry, but it really is going to be okay. We...we will find Patricia...and Sarah...and...and the Mask." I stumbled over my words, as I tried to calm everyone down.

"Look...why don't I take Amber to her hotel, we can get a good nights sleep, and I will keep looking into this mystery." Alfie said, as he stood from his seat and organized a plan. Looking between each other, we all nodded in agreement and in a few minutes Amber and Alfie left.

Nina:

Fabian shut the front door and the room was once again silent as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The tension in the room was getting quite awkward as I tried to find my voice to speak.

"I'm sorry...I never should have blown up on you about telling Alfie." I said, keeping my head down.

"No...I..I should have asked you first." Fabian said, as I heard his feet shuffling towards me.

"I just, don't want a repeat of the past..." I whispered, remembering all the trouble I had put my friends through.

"Nina..." Fabian said, as he raised my head to look him in the eyes. My throat constricted as speaking seemed impossible.

"Like Amber said...Sibuna." Fabian whispered, his breath hot on my face and once again we leaned in and closed the gap between us. The kiss was gentle, yet fire coursed through me as if a part of me was coming alive again. When we pulled apart I could feel my heart pounding through my chest and I backed away slowly.

"Night..." I whispered, as I turned my back and walked down the hall to the guestroom. By now I knew my surroundings well enough in the room to not even turn on the light switch on the wall, instead I walked over to the bed and turned on the side lamp. The bright light of the lamp cast shadows around the room as I changed into a pair of night clothes and folded down the blue bed sheets. Climbing under the warm covers I tugged on the chain of the lamp, ready to turn it off when I noticed the desk drawer, and curiosity got the best of me. Opening the drawer slowly, I was met with a picture of my friends and I at an early meeting of Sibuna.

_~I walked the dirt path behind Anubis house through a clearing in the woods. I had to admit that this was still a bit scary as I wandered deeper into the woods, pushing past bushes til I saw a tall blonde I recognized as my roommate Amber and Fabian, the boy who I had taken a liking to standing around a small campfire._

_ "Oooo yay! You got my message..." Amber said excited, as I lifted the small card with the __Anubis symbol up for her to see. Fabian did the same as he gave his goofy grin which sent butterflies in my stomach. We were all dressed in our school uniforms and the heat of the fire was starting to get to me as we took seats on the logs placed around the fire._

_ "So what are we doing here?" I asked confused, all the letter said to do was to come to this spot in the woods with your most prized possession in hand._

_ "I was thinking that since we have begun searching for clues about this mystery, I thought we should have an official Sibuna meeting..."Amber said casually._

_ "Sibuna...?"Fabian asked, looking just as confused as me._

_ "Sibuna...Anubis backwards..." Amber concluded._

_ "Oh..."_

_ "I thought we could each take the pledge of becoming official Sibuna members by reciting the pledge and then burning our most prizing possession." Amber said, with a smile._

_ "Amber I'm not so-" I began, but she was quick to cut me off._

_ "I'll start...I, Amber Millington, of sound mind and body promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and always be there for my fellow club members: Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin." Amber said, lifting her hand and then throwing her autographed copy of the Victoria Beckham magazine into the fire. Fabian was next as he recited the pledge and slowly threw his, 'History is your Friend' book into the fire, watching as it was engulfed by flames. I was the last one, I recited the pledge and then took the charm bracelet from my wrist. I held the bracelet at eye level, admiring the small charms dangling from the chain. The last connection I had to my parents after they had died in a car crash. Was I really willing to throw it into the fire? I could always choose something else and claim it as my favorite possession, but that wouldn't be fair. Without looking, I threw the metal into the fire, hoping that I wouldn't regret my decision later. _

_ With this being done, we looked between each other, smiles on our faces as Amber raised her hand over her left eye and said, "Sibuna..."_

_ I looked over at Fabian as we followed Amber's lead and did the same, "Sibuna..." The sky was getting darker and we knew we had to get back to the house before Victor realized we were gone. Amber took a camera from her pink backpack and held it up as the three of us gathered together and saw the flash go off in front of us. Fabian put the campfire out as we headed back to Anubis house._

We often found ourselves back at that very spot time and again, each time with more people as the mystery unfolded. First Patricia, then Alfie and finally Jerome. Who would have thought that the start of a silly little club would turn out to be the best group of friends I would ever ask for? I set the picture of Amber, Fabian and I back in the nightstand and closed the drawer. Pulling the chain on the lamp, the light went out and with the map of the tunnels placed securely under my pillow I rested my head down and closed my eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter nine of Seven Years, I have to admit that so far this has to be one of my favorite chapters. The interaction between the characters as they discuss people from their past and present, that small Fabina moment and the flashback at the end. I know it wasn't your typical Sibuna formation, but I figured this would suite the storyline better. Hint:Pay close attention the the items they threw into the fire for one of these items will have a major impact in a later chapter.**

**Whats coming up next on the House of Anubis? Oh no, if you think Amber was bad as a teen when it came to hours on end of shopping, then Nina is in for a long day when Amber drags Nina around the town on a day of "relaxation" as Amber would put it. Years have passed, but do the years apart really matter when it comes to the friendship of these two?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ! SIBUNA!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hi everyone! I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this chapter of Seven Years. Many changes are taking place in my life right now and my head is practically spinning. The good news is that summer is here and I should be able to write more for this story. With that being said I really hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! SIBUNA!**

Seven Years

Chapter 10: House of Shopping

Nina:

"Nina, come on! Get up!" I heard someone say in a whisper. Their persistent shaking of my shoulders gave me no choice but to open my eyes. I rolled over onto my side, seeing Amber dressed in a lime green summer dress, her hands on her hips.

"Get up, we are going shopping." Amber said, her tone demanding. Amber quickly pulled the shade up as bright light filled the room and I sat up in bed. Looking at my clock, it read 9:30 am and I debated on pulling the covers over my head and going back to sleep.

"Amber, its 9:30, the shops will be open all day." I complained, stifling a yawn.

"Uh, have you forgotten how long it takes me to decide on clothes?" Amber asked, with a roll of her eyes. Rummaging through the dresser across from the bed, Amber pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a sunny yellow top, setting them on the bed.

"Besides, we need to get away from the mystery for a day and get your priorities straightened." Amber said, with her bubbly smile as she shut my bedroom door.

"Priorities?"

I walked out of the guestroom and down the hall, seeing the room still dark in Fabian's room leading me to believe that he was still asleep. Walking into the common room, I saw the front door ajar with two very large pink suitcases against the wall. With a confused look on my face I went over to the coffee pot, hoping for a shot of caffeine to awaken what would be the start of a long day. I poured a cup of coffee and took a sip, feeling the revigor of me being awake.

"A little help here, please!" Amber struggled to say as she pulled a large suitcase over the doorway.

"Here, let me help." I said with a laugh. I walked over to her grabbing the heavy bag and yanking it over the entryway.

"Thanks." Amber said, out of breath as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What is all of this for?" I asked, setting the suitcase with the others.

"Don't worry, those were just my wedges. The hotel was horrendous last night, so I decided I would stay here." Amber said, with a clap of her hands.

"Oh, that's…great." I said, with a smile.

Grabbing her matching green handbag off the couch, Amber walked out the door.

"Come along…" Sighing, I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and closed the door following Amber.

The ride into town was short, considering the fact that Liverpool England was a small town.

"I still can't believe I'm riding in a limo, and a pink one at that." I laughed, as I looked out the tinted window.

"Just one of the many perks of owning your own fashion line." Amber giggled, as she handed me a magazine with her sporting a short black dress with ruffles on the side, her logo Clothes over Bros on the top in bold letters.

"Wow Amber, you did good." I said, with wide eyes as I flipped through the pages.

"Mum and daddy helped with the business end of the deal, I just design the clothes. Let's just say Victoria Beckham has nothing on Amber Millington." Amber said, with a toss of her hair.

I don't think my feet have ever felt this tired before in my life, I thought as Amber and I sat across from each other in the Rovers Inn. After hours of shopping, I was relieved to be sitting at a table where the smell of fresh cooked food lingered in the air. I skimmed the menu in front of me debating on what I wanted to eat when the waitress with long brown hair dressed in a short white shirt and dark red skirt came to take our orders.

"I'm Ruby, can I take your order?" she asked with a smile. I noticed the red wolf shaped necklace around her neck and for some reason she reminded me of red riding hood.

"I will have…a grilled cheese and tomato soup. Please." I said, as I folded my menu and placed it behind the condiments on the table.

"Ooo…I'll have the same." Amber said. The waitress scribbled down our orders and walked behind the counter of the diner.

"So Nina, have you solved any mysteries lately?" Amber's 'spill all details' look said.

"Not since high school Amber, that's all in the past. I'm a writer now, working as a starving author on my second novel. Doing a little photography now and then," I said, with a sigh knowing my life sounded dull compared to the young fashion designer in front of me. "Now I'm just trying to get over the past of loosing my daughter, which isn't easy since the past seems to always haunt me."

"Don't worry, we are a team. Sibuna, remember? We will find Sarah and Patricia." Amber's optimism and confidence making me want to believe.

"You could have come back you know, to Anubis." Amber said, quietly. I looked her in the eyes.

"I know Amber, I'm sorry I left you." I said, regretting the way I had abandoned her.

"We all missed you. Fabian, the most." Amber spoke seriously. I gave a small laugh, a smile grazing over my face as I shook my head.

"It didn't look that way to me at the prom." I said, trying to keep my voice under control as images of him and Joy together flooded my mind.

"It's the truth…I found him in the attic most nights, staring at the secret passage." Amber whispered in a low voice.

"Well I remember once a long time ago when a friend told me that BF had to stand for either Best Friend or Boy Friend." I said, a bit of resentment in my voice.

"Forget what I said, it was rubbish." Amber brushed off.

"Maybe so, but like I said, that's in the past."

"So why did you come back?" Amber asked, just as Ruby returned with our soup and sandwiches. I sat up straighter, no longer resting my elbows against the table.

"Just looking for a change in scenery, that's all…" I said, picking up my spoon and dipping it into my soup.

"I think it had to do with your connection here." Amber hinted, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Really?" I asked.

"What was your first novel about?"

"Our adventures here at Anubis."

"Why do you think you got writers block? Why do you think you came back to where it all began?" Amber questioned me. Her questions had me inwardly puzzled as I ate my food.

"You can't deny that after seven years you're over him." Amber stated.

"Amber, seven years can change a person. Maybe all Fabian and I were meant to be was just friends. I mean, look at you and Alfie. You tried the whole dating thing." I said, hoping that by bringing up her past love life, it would make her get off mine. I took a bit of my grilled cheese as my mind drifted off to that day of the picnic.

_~ This was defiantly not how I thought my first date with Fabian would go. For starters, its a double __date with Amber and Alfie. I walked to the courtyard, dressed in the aqua shirt and dress slacks Amber had insisted I wear. A small blanket lay across the grass as I saw Alfie kneeling in front of it, setting up trays of Trudy's goodies. Fabian stood nearby, setting up extra blankets for us to sit on, I could tell by the look on his face that this wasn't what he had in mind either. Amber walked behind me, pep in her step as she saw everything coming together._

_ "Nina, Fabian, you sit here." Amber directed, as she pushed us to a corner of the blanket. I literally landed on Fabian's lap as Amber pushed me towards the ground._

_ "Sorry..." I laughed. I could feel my cheeks burning as I noticed Fabian's were too. I scooted off his lap and contently sat next to him. Amber took a seat next to Alfie taking a cupcake from the tray of goodies._

_ "Isn't this just great? Fabina and Amfie on a double date!" Amber squealed with delight._

_ "Just what I dreamt it would be like." Alfie said starstruck, taking Amber's hand. The look on Amber's face showed real determination as she tried to get used to having __Alfie as more than just a friend._

_ "Alfie, you were supposed to wear a pink tie to match my pink dress. Color coordination is like rule number six on the Amber Millington Guide." Amber said strictly. She looked him up and down before pulling away upset._

_ "I had to get the picnic set up." Alfie defended himself. I rolled my eyes as I watched the two argue. At one point, Alfie got up and left, going behind the house only to return with the small red tractor lawnmower which was decorated with little pink bows._

_ "Is this pink enough for you Amber?" Alfie asked, proudly. He steered the tractor towards our small gathering, a smile on his face._

_ "Alfie Lewis turn that engine off!" Amber demanded, as she stood to her feet. We watched as Alfie tried turning the key to the machine off, but it didn't work._

_ "It won't shut off! The break won't work!" Alfie yelled over the engine. Fabian and I stood back, away from the picnic as the tractor neared us. Alfie cringed as he honked the horn on the wheel, as if it would somehow help. The sound of our picnic being plowed over could be heard just before the tractor crashed into the nearby bushes, sending Alfie flying into the air._

_ "Alfie!" The three of us screamed._

_ "I'm...I'm okay." Alfie said, as he stumble over the bushes. Amber walked over to Alfie, a death sentence written on her face._

_ "It's ruined!" Amber pointed towards the squashed mess. Quickly, Alfie dodged Amber's angry smack on his head as he ran over to the picnic, taking one of Alfie's weird food combinations which hand managed to survive._

_ "Jellybelly skewer?" he asked, trying to make up for the mess he had made._

_ "Ugh!" Amber screamed, as she smacked the candy to the ground. I looked to Fabian, feeling bad for Alfie, but knowing this was our chance to get away._

_ "Want to sneak into the attic?" I whispered, with a sly smile. I took the key out of my pocket showing Fabian as he took my hand and we raced towards the house, hearing Amber and Alfie fighting in the background. What began as a disaster, had managed to end on a great note as we sat and talked in the dark of the attic, hidden by the secret passage, I couldn't help but love Fabian even more._

I pulled from my thoughts as Ruby cleared away the empty dished in front of us. Amber paid the bill and as we stood to leave the cafe. I couldn't help but ponder what Amber had said about Fabian and I. Looking back on our first date, I couldn't help but hope that maybe everything would turn out like it once was.

**I would like to thank you once again for sticking with my story, even though it has been a few weeks since I last wrote to you all. GAME:In this latest chapter of Seven Years, I have added two details from two other tv shows besides House of Anubis that I like to watch. Can you guess what they are and from what tv shows they come from...?Like I said, school is out but my summer is filled with graduation partys and getting ready for a new school next year so I will try my best to have the next chapter written soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Whats happening next on The House of Anubis? Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie travel to secret room in the cellar. While searching for the next clue someone will see only darkness...what does that mean? Theres much more to come on The House of Anubis (Seven Years).  
**

**Sibuna!  
**


End file.
